I'm Happier with You
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: a Justicykes fanfic :3 hope you enjoy!


I'm Happier with You

"Apollo I can't believe that you did that!" Athena said looking mad at him.

"Hey I just stole one bite of your ice cream." He said laughing.

"Yeah, but it was chocolate!"

"Apollo, Athena why are you fighting over some chocolate ice cream!?"

"Mr. Wright he stole the bite! I should be able to prosecute him or get Klavier."

"Athena you two are acting like 5 year olds…"

"Hey I'm a child at heart ALWAYS!"

"Same here I mean c'mon when I'm alone I hang out with my sister and we play tag and other stuff."

"Ok then… Anyways can't you just take a bite from him Athena?"

"Hmm I guess so." She said and took a small scoop of Apollo's ice cream.

"Am I living in an office with little kids or something?"

"Nope just adults acting like kids right now."

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh.

"I did that to Maya once I took some of her burger and she just slapped me."

"Wow Mr. Wright."

Athena and Apollo finished their ice creams and went RIGHT back to work.

"Athena can we go talk to you outside?"

"Sure Apollo!"

Outside

"What's up Apollo?"

"Athena why have you been all moody while we were working?"

"I don't know I was mad about the ice cream still, umm I was just bored, and maybe I umm…" She trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

"Maybe you what?"

"Maybe I liked having you closer to me today since Trucy wanted to use your desk."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing."

Widget didn't need to show how Athena was feeling cause she couldn't get the blushing off her face and neither could Apollo.

"Athena, Apollo me and Trucy are heading out ok? We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mr. Wright, Trucy!" They both said and went inside.

Inside

Athena and Apollo both sat at their desks' working for hours and finally Apollo got everything done almost.

"Apollo are you almost- Aak!" She screamed as she slipped on something.

"A- Athena!" He went over to her and tried to help her up but she did something only a girl could do. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss in one swift motion.

The kiss felt endless, the two didn't break apart until they needed air.

"That was… amazing… Athena." He said while gasping for air.

"You're… amazing… as well Apollo." She said gasping for air as well.

"I love you Athena." He said gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said and kissed him again.

They both yawned and sat on the couch and within about 10 minutes they were asleep he cradled her in his arms and she was lying up against his chest smiling.

During the night Athena had a very strange but nice dream. It was about Apollo mostly but it was strange because they were the only two people in the dream. It was like a dream world and she didn't want to wake up but Apollo nudged her to wake up at an early hour (4:00)

"A- Apollo?" She noticed she was lying on his chest she felt embarrassed at first but he reassured her by kissing her softly on the lips.

"Apollo I don't want Mr. Wright or Trucy to know… I would feel awkward."

"Same here Athena I would feel embarrassed and I would probably leave the office earlier."

"Justice, I'm afraid you're under arrest." She said smirking.

"For what reason?" He said back smiling.

"For stealing my heart."

"I love you Cykes." He said addressing Athena as Cykes. (lol idk)

"I love you too Justice."

Then there was a knock at the door and she jumped up and got the door.

"Junie! Get in here you look freezing cold." She said looking outside where there was a VERY hard rain.

"Thank you Thena. Oh and hello there Apollo."

He came over to them and hugged them both but with Juniper knowing he kissed Athena softly on the lips.

"Apollo I brought this for Mr. Wright and Trucy." She said and gave him the basket of cookies.

"Junie I'll give this to them."

"Junie you can borrow my coat and keep it okay."

"Thank you Thena. I'll call you later."

"Bye Juniper!" Said the two lovebirds.

2 Days Later

"Mr. Wright Apollo and I are going to go for lunch okay?"

"Okay guys see you in a little while."

They went to Tres Bien and on the way they stopped outside a coffee house.

He put his lips on hers. She gladly accepted and they kissed for a minute and then pulled away. She felt like the world stopped and they continued to Tres Bien.

A/N: Hey everyone Kirby here and I loved writing this even though it's kind of short and more chapters coming soon!


End file.
